


Silk Sheets

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/F, shared moments, talking about sex, talking about silk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Max wants to share something with Anne.





	Silk Sheets

 

“Bed’s too soft.” Anne complains.

“It’s supposed to be soft.” Max drawls from the other room. “That’s how you know it’s luxury.”

Anne rolls her eyes and leans her head back. “What are you doing in there anyway?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Anne sighs. “You’re not getting all fancy, are you? You don’t have to, you know.” She enjoys seeing Max all decked out in her finery, of course. Only a fool wouldn’t. But she never wants Max to feel like she has to.

“I know that perfectly well,” comes Max’s dry response, making Anne smile.

She starts counting the flowers on the ceiling design while she waits.

“Thirty-six.” Anne murmurs.

“Thirty-six what?”

“Roses.” Anne says absently. Then she looks up. Max stands there in the doorway, completely nude, simply gazing at her. That alone is a wondrous sight. Anne used to be embarrassed at the sight of another woman’s body. Now she knows that the feelings that flood through her are something else. Wonder, lust, pure joy at the thought that Max wants to be here with her. 

“You’re naked.”

“Thank you for stating the obvious.” Max slowly strolls over to the bed. “So I am.”

“I thought…” Anne says stupidly.

“I considered wearing something fancy for tonight, but then I thought about it.” Max turns slightly to Anne so she can fully admire the full effect of her nudity., the curve of her hip, the firm sway of her breast. “…you prefer me like this, don’t you?”

“You’re beautiful in anything.” Anne murmurs. She leans up, propping herself on her elbows, just gazing at Max with hungry eyes.

Max smiles. “And besides, these silk sheets really should be experienced nude.” She stretches out beside Anne with a luxurious sigh. “It’s the best way to do so.”

“They’re sheets.” Anne says.

“Clearly you’ve never experienced silk sheets properly then.” Max smiles at her.

“What’s so special about them?” Anne says dismissively.

“The feel of silk against bare skin.” Max raises her arms above her head, letting her breasts swell to perfection.

Anne watches, her mouth suddenly dry.

“The brush of it upon your body.” Max murmurs, her eyes half closed, her lips faintly parted. “The soft rustle of it when you’re moving ever so slowly against your lover, like a faint purr of sex.”

She gasps faintly as Anne slides down between her legs.

“And you hear it in your dreams.” Max whispers, her fingers caressing Anne’s hair as Anne’s mouth moves upon her.

She loves when Anne takes the initiative like this, proving that she truly wants her. Max always believes Anne does of course, but there’s something about seeing the fierce intensity in Anne’s eyes before she moves like a cat upon her.

She moans, lost to the thought of silk now, hips arching up to her lover’s tongue. Anne’s hand finds her way up to stroke a taut nipple and Max catches her hand, sucking a calloused finger hotly into her mouth.

Anne crawls up her body with a soft moan.

“I want you.” She whispers and straddles Max’s lap, rocking their bodies together, her fingers still busy between their legs.

Max arches her head back as Anne’s fingers work inside her, her thumb stroking her clit. Her skin is hot, the silk presses against her legs. 

She leans back up to kiss Anne’s mouth.

Ann lets out a sharp cry as she comes, her body shuddering, hips seeking Max’s again and again as Max gasps against her. 

Max wraps her arms around her and they lay down together upon the rumpled bedclothes.

“’Spose I can see the appeal of ‘em.” Anne says after a moment. Her fingertips brush over the silk sheets with an almost fond look in her eyes.

Max smiles and rolls over to kiss her. “Happy anniversary, my heart.”


End file.
